1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for measuring a whole day urinary output.
In examining the kidney function, glycosuria, or hypertension, it is required to measure a patient's whole day urinary output as well as the total amount of excretion such as the amount of excreted common salt, the amount of excreted urine sugar or the amount of substances such as urine albumen, creatin, calcium, hormone, etc., present in the urine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a container for such purpose, use is generally made of, for example, an open container of about 2 liters formed with a scale, but it is difficult to accumulate and carry such whole day urinary output. Additionally, a space for storing such containers is required and the urine is very ready to evaporate unless the containers are sufficiently sealed, and the evaporation of urine gives up an offensive smell and hinders the measurement of the amount of urine and the substances present in the urine.